


My Pet

by vandacunha51



Category: This story is a creation of its own.
Genre: F/M, Family, Multi, Pets, confusion.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandacunha51/pseuds/vandacunha51
Summary: Who ever dreamed of having a pet as a child? A beautiful story. Full of memories.
Comments: 5





	My Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manoel Rodrigues da Cunha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Manoel+Rodrigues+da+Cunha).



Author: Vanda da Cunha

My Pet

Copyright by V. Gomes C. V.  
_________________________________________  
V 224a V. GOMES C. V.  
My Pet  
Copyright [2019] by V. Gomes C. V.  
All rights of this work reserved to the author  
Author V. Gomes C. V.  
Review V. Gomes C. V.  
Santa Catarina Street  
Number 3166  
Neighborhood Santa Felicidade  
Zip code 76954-000  
Alta Floresta D'oeste Rondônia  
Phone (69) 92704753  
Electronic Address vandana204@hotmail.com

I thank my father for everything he has represented to me.

Note: I am a Brazilian writer and I translated the story using the translator, there may be errors ...

When I was seven or eight years old, I got my first pet.  
It was not a dog, it was not a cat, it was a carijó chicken. That's right, a carijó chicken. Wow! I was overjoyed with happiness.  
All my brothers already had pets, the oldest had a bull, the other a calf, the other a goat ... And me, a chicken! I did not care if my animal was not so valuable, after all, I had a pet of my own. My happiness did not last long, because the first time my carijó had children, it proved to be a terrible mother, pinched the chicks, did not feed them ... Mum had to put the poor feathered ones with another chicken, as carijó she was full of bad wills and had despised them completely. It didn't take long "my chicken" ended up in the pot. I confess I didn't even cry, because she deserved the punishment.  
A while later, some chick got sick, the poor thing could not walk, the little legs saw him preventing him from getting around. I spoke to my mother, only she didn't care much. In fact, Mom took care of many chores, we lived in a big place, and in places everyone works a lot. I already knew that she was not going to lose caring for a sick chick.  
So, I asked him to give it to me, because this way, I would have a new pet. She agreed without even discussing the matter or citing creation rules.  
I started to take care of the chick, to feed him, to put a plaster of herbs, with warm oil on his legs, to give muscle massages, etc. My “Cutinho.” (That was the name I gave him), he became my patient, my best friend, my little boy, MY EVERYTHING! I really loved him! In a few days he was walking normally. My care was worth it.  
Happy to have such a caring mother, he made sure to stay by my side all the time. When I played with dolls, there was that cute thing surrounding me, if I was going to play hide and seek, he would run after me, desperately peeping. I was the first to be found, because the raucous jokes denounced my hiding place.  
I think he really believed that I was his mother, he believed so much, that he would sleep in my room every night. At first, he was content to be quiet inside a box, but as he grew, he left the box and climbed on the headboard and perched there.  
It was comforting to know that my “Cutinho” liked to sleep close to me. My mother was angry, she said that the room had an unbearable smell. I, because I loved him so much, did not feel that “smell” that she complained about so much.  
A while later, he was already a beautiful chicken with white and orange feathers, and oddly enough, he continued to walk behind me. Sleep on the perch with the “normal” chickens and chickens? If my mother put him on the mulberry tree, he wouldn't stay, so he would find a way to go to my room and perch on the head of my bed. Then a conversation started, my mother fighting with me, me crying, and finally the chicken was in my room.  
On a Saturday, my father went to town to sell cheeses and bananas, and when that happened it was a novelty. All the children wanted to go along, he usually took one of the boys, as they were boys, they would help him unload the goods. As I always asked my mother to go with Dad, she allowed me without much resistance.  
It was wonderful to arrive in the city and see the square, the fountain, soda, ice cream, eating pastries, etc. Ah! I also went to church to ask the priest for a blessing.  
In the evening when we returned to the farm, I was tired, and crazy for dinner and sleep. Mom had made chicken in the sauce, I loved chicken in the sauce. I ate quietly and went to my room. I was surprised not to see Cutinho perched on the headboard. Intrigued, I went to my mother's room, and questioned her. She did not give vent to my questions, said that the chicken would certainly be sleeping on the perch with the others. Because I was very tired, I decided to sleep, and I would only look for him the next day.  
As soon as it was morning, I jumped out of bed and went looking for my friend, called him several times, and nothing. Not satisfied, I went into the coffee plantation, then through the banana plantation screaming in despair. No sign of the bug. Anguished by Cutinho's inexplicable disappearance, I burst into tears. I imagined a thousand hypotheses. Maybe he was swallowed by a snake!  
No! Certainly a fox ate it, or worse, some shameless neighbor stole it! When my mother saw me crying, she called me to the kitchen, and without showing any regrets, she told me the saddest truth! She had killed my Cutinho! That's right! She had killed him with all the refinements of cruelty! He had cut his neck with a knife and still trimmed the blood on a plate. Oh God! What was my suffering not knowing, that I, in the most complete innocence, ate my best friend! I was angry with my mother.  
How had she been capable of such malice? How did you let me eat that juicy piece of chicken, without first informing me that it was someone I considered as a son? Hearing the truth, I ran to the river's edge and cried my Cutinho's merciless death. I concluded that Mom had done everything planned. My trip to the city had a macabre purpose, she just wanted to get rid of my beautiful feathered friend. He took advantage of the fact that I was out and ... ZÁS! Once upon a time there was a chicken! The days passed and everything returned to normal. Or almost normal, because every now and then, I could still hear that cute little animal chirping around me.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank the universe for inspiring me.


End file.
